In my dream
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: El poder de los sueños, algo curioso realmente, siempre y cuando no nos provoque problemas.


Skip Beat no me pertenece

 **In my dream**

Se sentían tan bien. Los besos que Tsuruga-san le daba eran tan dulces y a la vez tan intensos. Se derretía entre sus brazos. Sentía tanto pero tanto calor. Quemaba. Sobre todo una parte en específico de su cuerpo.

Oh. Tsuruga Ren sin camisa. Ya lo había visto y tocado antes pero nunca dejaba de sorprenderla. Se sentían tan firmes ante su tacto.

Ahora ¡fuera pantalones! ¿Siempre ha tenido unas piernas tan largas? Es alto, pero no sabía que sus piernas fueran tan kilométricas.

¡Esperen! ¡¿En qué momento me quedé en ropa interior?!

¡Oh Dios! ¡Qué manos tan hábiles!

Oh, es grande, muy grande…

Y ahora, ¿en qué momento me quitó todo? ¡Ni siquiera lo sentí! Estas sensaciones son nuevas para mí, pero se siente exquisito. Él en verdad sabe lo que hace.

¡Oh calor! ¡Tengo calor! ¡Siento que voy a explotar! ¡Más! ¡Dame más! ¡Un poco más Tsuruga-san!

Abrió los ojos. Kyoko miraba a su alrededor. Estaba en su habitación. Sola. Y vestida.

-¿Fue solo un sueño? Pero me siento tan caliente…e incómoda… ¡Cómo pude soñar eso! ¡Soy una total pervertida! ¡¿Cómo demonios voy a verle a la cara ahora?! ¡Un baño! ¡Necesito un baño ahora mismo!-

Ren caminaba por los pasillos de LME buscando a Kyoko y la encontró cuando entraba en la sección Love me.

-Mogami-san-Kyoko escuchó aquélla voz llamándola y permaneció totalmente quieta en su sitio.

 _-¡No! ¡Ahora no!-_

Ren llegó junto a ella y la saludó.

-Buenos días, Mogami-san-le dijo sonriendo, tenía tantas ganas de verla, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando la vio retroceder dos pasos.

-Bue…nos días-le respondió Kyoko, con la vista hacia el suelo.

-¿Qué sucede?-Su comportamiento era muy extraño.

-Nada-

-¿Nada? ¿Por qué no me miras?-

-Por nada…-Kyoko con trabajo podía articular las palabras y ni siquiera podía mirarlo. Si lo hiciera, solo recordaría el sueño.

-Mogami-san, ¿qué te ocurre?-

-Nada Tsuruga-san, no se preocupe-

-¿Qué no me preocupe? Mírame, así podré saber si en verdad estás bien-

-Es que…-

-Mogami-san-ese maldito tono autoritario, odiaba cuando lo utilizaba, no podía decirle que no.

Alzó su rostro poco a poco y lo miró apenada.

 _-No pienses en eso…no pienses en eso…-_

Ren se quedó bastante preocupado al verla.

-Estás muy roja-

-¡¿Qué?!-Kyoko tomó su rostro entre sus manos para sentir su temperatura y cubrir un poco su tono.

Ren extendió su mano para intentar tocar su frente pero ella dio otro paso hacia atrás.

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-Nada…-

-¿Cómo que nada? Claramente diste un paso hacia atrás-

-Yo no hice nada…-

Se sentía acorralada. ¡Tenía que huir de ahí!

-Tsuruga-san lo siento, pero yo…-

-Me lo dirás por las buenas o por las malas-

En un movimiento rápido, Ren la atrapó y la metió en el cuarto Love me, para acorralarla contra la pared, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su rostro, dejándola sin escapatoria.

-Tsu… ¿Tsuruga-san?-

-Habla-fue solo una palabra, pero tenía mucha autoridad puesta en ella.

-Es que no puedo-

-¿Tanta desconfianza me tienes? Yo solo estoy preocupado por ti-

No obtuvo respuesta.

Resignado, bajó los brazos.

-Bien, si eso es lo que quieres-

Comenzó a caminar para salir de ahí.

 _-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué siento que está triste? ¡Demonios! ¡No quiero que se vaya! ¡Por lo menos no así!-_ Se apresuró para ir detrás de él y antes de que lograra salir lo agarró de su camisa. Fue lo único que su poco valor logró hacer, pero ahora tendría que contarle lo que ocurría y eso era un grave problema.

-No se vaya Tsuruga-san-susurró.

Ren giró y la enfrentó.

-¿Por qué?-

-Yo…-tomó aire apresuradamente para contarle-estoy así porque soñé algo extraño-

-¿Un sueño extraño?-

-Sí y usted estaba involucrado, por eso no puedo verlo a la cara sin estar avergonzada… ¡pero eso es todo lo que diré!-

 _-¿Eso era todo? ¿Tan preocupada estaba por un sueño que tuvo?-_

Ren suspiró.

-Mogami-san, pensé que era algo malo-

Frustrado, jugueteó con el cuello de su camisa y sin querer se abrió un botón.

Kyoko quedó abobada al verlo, recordando ese curioso sueño que tantos problemas le estaba dando, demasiados ya que ahora su cuerpo actuó solo.

Acercó sus manos a esa blanca camisa y desabrochó uno a uno todos los botones.

Ren ni se movía. Estaba en shock.

 _-¡¿Qué hace?! ¡¿Por qué me está quitando la camisa?!-_

Y por supuesto que Kyoko no solo desabrochó la camisa, sino que hasta se la quitó.

-Son idénticos…y se sienten igual…-

Observó extasiada sus músculos y pasó lentamente su mano sobre ellos.

 _-¡¿Qué se supone qué está haciendo?!-_

-Me pregunto si esto estará igual también-

Sus manos viajaron de su pecho hasta el botón de su pantalón, pero fue ahí donde Ren tuvo que detenerla tomando sus manos y quitándolas de ahí.

-¿Qué haces Mogami-san?-

Kyoko pareció volver en sí, lo miró horrorizada y enrojeció furiosamente.

-¡Kyyyyyaaaaaa!-ella saltó hasta el otro extremo de la habitación y se hizo ovillo en el suelo.

Ren se acercó a ella, entre divertido y avergonzado.

-¿Mogami-san?-

-¡No Tsuruga-san! ¡No me mire!-

-Dijiste que habías soñado conmigo, pero por lo que entiendo ¿soñaste conmigo desnudo?-

No hubo respuesta.

-Dime, no me voy a enojar, solo no me dejes con la duda-

-No solo desnudo…gruñó entre dientes.

Algo hizo click en la cabeza de Ren.

-Oh ya entendí-admitió divertido y con una pequeña esperanza floreciendo en su interior-con razón estás tan avergonzada, pero solo tenías que decírmelo, probablemente ese sueño te mostró tus deseos reprimidos. Si quieres estar así conmigo, yo no pondré ninguna objeción, al contrario, estaría más que encantado-

Kyoko alzó la cara enseguida al escuchar al emperador de la noche, estaba totalmente roja.

-¡Tsuruga-san! ¡Playboy!-le reclamó demasiado apenada.

-Jajajaja-Ren reía y reía, incluso lágrimas salían de sus ojos de tanto reír.

-¡¿Se estaba burlando de mí?!-Kyoko se puso en pie y Ren la imitó sin dejar de reír aún.

-Lo siento Mogami-san, si estaba hablando en serio, pero sabes que jamás te haría algo que no quisieras-la sonrisa que ahora le mostraba su sempai la tranquilizaba, aunque no pudo ver que en verdad hablaba en serio.

-Gracias-le contestó aún un poco molesta.

-Bien, ahora que el malentendido se ha arreglado, salgamos de aquí, solo permíteme ponerme mi camisa-

-Siento habérsela quitado-

-No te preocupes, no es como si fuera la primera vez que lo haces-

-¡Tsuruga-san! ¡Esa era Setsuka!-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Próximamente: Daydream


End file.
